Today's operating systems are very versatile and allow many applications to operate concurrently in the background. The number of applications that can be operated at the same time within an operating system is usually limited by the hardware's memory and processing power. Although memory size and processing power have greatly increased over the years, the number of resource intensive applications has also increased dramatically.
In a smart television example, the user may install video on demand (VOD) applications for various television/cable channels such as ABC®, CBS®, NBC®, HBO®, TLC®, Discovery®, ESPN®, etc. The user may decide to run many of the applications at the same time in order to facilitate fast switching between those applications. However, when many applications are concurrently operated, the television's resources will be taxed and eventually slow down to a point where the user's experience will be greatly diminished. Accordingly, what is needed is a system to will enable fast switching between applications or fast start up of applications on a consumer device without diminishing the user's experience.